


Северная башня

by Jaaaarne



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Перевод, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaarne/pseuds/Jaaaarne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северная башня и ее страшные тайны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Северная башня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The North Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75143) by [mirandaeostre (mirandaskye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaskye/pseuds/mirandaeostre). 



Северная башня – это худшая повинность во всем Камелоте. Если при королевском дворе и существует что-то абсолютное в своей неизменности, так это то, что никто из слуг не хочет иметь с ней ничего общего. Поэтому обязанность эта всегда без исключения падает лишь на плечи новичков и тех, кто не сумел вовремя сообразить, во что ввязывается – до тех пор, покуда они, в свою очередь, не найдут способа сбагрить ее какому-нибудь другому дураку.  
  
Самый невезучий из них продержался всего двадцать пять минут. Позже какая-то добрая душа отвела дрожащего мальчика на кухню, усадила его за стол, напоила самым крепким элем, какой только удалось раздобыть, и держала за руки до тех пор, пока он, наконец, не перестал заикаться и все-таки открыл глаза. Говорят, король был в ярости из-за того случая. Хотя нашлись и такие, кто готов был побожиться, будто доносившиеся из башни крики очень скоро перестали походить на перепалку. Но этим людям мигом заткнули рты.  
  
И вот сегодня очередная жертва крадется по ступенькам Северной башни, в одной руке сжимая свечу, а в другой – небольшой поднос с едой. Ему пятнадцать лет, зовут его Гэвин (хотя никому в замке так пока и не удалось разобрать его робкого, почти неслышного бормотания), и сейчас он очень жалеет о том, что не послушался совета матери и не пошел в подмастерья к кузнецу – потому что лестница очень темная, очень узкая и очень крутая, и воображение чересчур охотно рисует картины того, что будет, если он споткнется.  
  
Факелы на стенах внезапно вспыхивают. Гэвин совершенно не по-мужски взвизгивает и едва не падает с лестницы.  
  
Теперь света предостаточно и все хорошо видно, но он вовсе не уверен в том, что это к лучшему. Он немало наслышан о башне - о ней рассказывают жуткие вещи. Он думает, что, может быть, стоит вернуться, сказать, что от ужина отказались – чего уж проще. Но потом ему приходит в голову, что здесь бывает король – и уж это-то Гэвин знает наверняка, потому что чуть раньше сам видел, как тот направляется в Северную башню. При этом король вовсе не выглядел испуганным. И уж, конечно, он не стал бы визжать как девчонка только потому, что факелам вдруг вздумалось загореться самим по себе.  
  
Гэвин расправляет плечи и вновь пускается в путь вверх по лестнице, твердо решив, что больше не позволит себе так опозориться. Если король Артур не боится Северной башни, то и ему, Гэвину, незачем бояться. Пускай даже у короля есть большой меч, а у Гэвина только поднос.  
  
Шаг за шагом он упорно карабкается по ступенькам. У него уже начинают болеть ноги от напряжения, а от бесконечной спирали кружится голова. Гэвин мысленно проклинает того идиота, который строил замок. Можно подумать, кому-то захочется жить так высоко. И уж тем более нынче вряд ли найдется кто-то безмозглый настолько, чтобы решиться напасть на Камелот. Тем, кто пытался это сделать в первые годы после смерти короля Утера, пришлось убираться восвояси, лишившись пары-другой конечностей. Это, конечно, в том случае, если им повезло вообще отсюда убраться. Спустя какое-то время даже не самые сообразительные вояки усвоили диспозицию.  
  
Гэвин настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы просто продолжать переставлять ноги, что едва не врезается лбом в дверь на вершине башни. Краснея от смущения, он ставит поднос на пол, чтобы постучаться, но в этот момент дверь внезапно распахивается сама.  
  
Можно убежать. Или закричать. Но вместо этого Гэвин вновь берет поднос в руки и нерешительно входит в комнату, упрямо продолжая думать о том, что все-таки сам король Артур отваживается сюда приходить, и если он может все это выдержать, значит, и Гэвин сможет.  
  
Комната оказывается просторной и куда более светлой, чем он ожидал, и выглядит до обидного обыкновенной. Если не считать странного кулона, лежащего на столе в центре комнаты, в остальном она ничем не отличается от любой другой. По обеим сторонам стола стоят два кресла, еще один письменный стол со стулом стоит в углу, одну стену полностью занимают книжные полки, и в целом в комнате нет ровным счетом ничего сколь нибудь волшебного.  
  
Дверь на противоположной стороне комнаты открывается и Гэвин едва не взвизгивает от неожиданности, прежде чем успевает сообразить, что на этот раз ее открыли традиционным способом. Потом он видит, кто в нее вошел, и снова собирается заорать...  
  
...и в этот момент человек улыбается и говорит приветливо:  
  
– О, здравствуй.  
  
Гэвин всхлипывает. Конечно, он не так давно служит в замке, да и человек перед ним вовсе не похож на колдуна, какими Гэвин их себе представляет, но он ни секунды не сомневается в том, кто это.  
  
В Камелоте нет ни одного человека – мужчины, женщины или ребенка – который не знал бы, кто такой Мерлин.  
  
– Это ужин? – глаза Мерлина загораются, и он направляется к нему без малейшего намека на грацию, которой Гэвин мог бы ожидать от того, кто одним лишь словом способен стереть замок с лица земли, если только пожелает. Люди рассказывали.  
  
– Д-да, – пищит он и, спохватившись, добавляет: – Милорд.  
  
Он понятия не имеет, каков титул Мерлина при дворе, но это, по крайней мере, звучит достаточно безопасно.  
  
С улыбкой, которая, видимо, должна быть ободряющей, Мерлин забирает у него поднос:  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Я могу развести огонь...  
  
Мерлин даже не оборачивается. В камине взмывают языки пламени. Гэвин нервно сглатывает.  
  
– М-может быть, что-то е-еще?  
  
– Нет, – снова улыбается Мерлин.  
  
– П-простите, что заставил вас ждать...  
  
– Все хорошо, – голос Мерлина становится еще более ласковым. – Ты, наверное, слышал всякое.  
  
Гэвин кивает.  
  
– И все-таки пришел.  
  
– Это м-моя работа, – замечает Гэвин.  
  
Мерлин усмехается, и внезапно он выглядит как юноша не намного старше самого Гэвина.  
  
– Ты и так уже продержался дольше, чем большинство прочих. Ты мне подходишь.  
  
– И вы н-не превратите меня в ж-жабу?  
  
На какой-то миг Мерлин замирает от удивления, потом качает головой.  
  
– Я постараюсь, – говорит он с притворной серьезностью. – Конечно, если ты не станешь приносить завтрак слишком рано.  
  
Гэвин открывает рот – чтобы, как он позже думает, наверняка сморозить еще какую-нибудь глупость. Но в этот момент дверь в противоположном углу снова открывается - и его глаза округляются. Потому что в комнату, потирая лицо, входит король. Король Артур.  
  
Возможно и существует какое-то правило этикета, которое указывает, как следует вести себя в присутствии короля, стоящего перед вами в чем мать родила. Что-нибудь, что подсказывает, куда, по крайней мере, прятать глаза в этом случае.  
  
Хотя не сказать, чтобы зрелище было таким уж ужасным.  
  
Скорее, как раз наоборот. Очевидно, что большой у короля не только меч.  
  
Мерлин многозначительно кашляет.  
  
Король все еще трет глаза. Видимо, намек оказался слишком тонким.  
  
– Мерлин, я умираю с голоду, – говорит он. – Думаю, ты уже можешь впустить мальчишку, пока он дух не испустил после того, как ему пришлось подниматься по твоей бесконечной лестнице.  
  
– Он уже здесь, – говорит Мерлин.  
  
Король резко отнимает руки от лица и в молчаливом изумлении смотрит на Гэвина, который, в свою очередь, старательно краснеет до самых корней волос и больше всего на свете мечтает сейчас провалиться сквозь каменный пол, потому что ничего более кошмарного с ним в жизни еще не случалось.  
  
– А, – в конце концов говорит король. – Да.  
  
Мерлин протягивает ему тунику, которой, в этом Гэвин уверен, еще минуту назад здесь не было. Пока король натягивает ее через голову, Гэвин не может не заметить подозрительного багрового пятна у него на шее.  
  
– Ты можешь идти, Гэвин, – говорит ему Мерлин, рассеянно поправляя тунику на короле. Гэвин кивает и спешит к выходу. Только у самой двери он соображает, что не называл Мерлину своего имени, но, тем не менее, тот знает, как его зовут. Гэвина снова начинает трясти от ужаса.  
  
– Я м-могу быть еще ч-чем-нибудь полезен, милорд? – произносит он, заикаясь.  
  
Король сидит за столом, неодобрительно глядя в тарелку, которую поставил перед ним Мерлин. Как будто Мерлин – не более чем простой слуга, а король не сидит в комнате своего придворного мага, одетый в одну лишь тунику и с чем-то, о чем Гэвин не хочет даже думать, размазанным в уголке рта.  
  
– Гэвин, иди спать, – мягко говорит Мерлин, и Гэвин спасается бегством, унося с собой навсегда выжженный в памяти образ Мерлина, наклонившегося, чтобы слизнуть с губ короля предательское пятно, и шепот "Артур", звучащий в его голове громче крика.  
  
По пути вниз в лестнице всего десять ступенек. Гэвин знает это абсолютно точно, потому что сосчитал каждую.


End file.
